PROJECT SUMMARY ABSTRACT ? Outreach and Recruitment Core The Outreach and Recruitment (OR) Core supports the overall mission of the ADC through activities related to community outreach, recruitment and retention, and dissemination of information to the lay and professional community. The OR Core has considerable expertise in minority outreach and supports the Clinical Core in recruiting and retaining an ethnically and demographically diverse cohort in multiple ways, including staff trainings, collaboration with community agencies, development of outreach materials, publication and dissemination of semi-annual newsletters. The OR Core has promoted the work of the UCD ADC through two highly successful annual community outreach events that specifically target minority groups--African American Wellness Forum and Spanish Mini-Medical School, both of which also serve as forum for minority research participant recruitment. The OR works closely with the Clinical and Neuropathology Cores to monitor and promote minority participation in the brain donation program. For example, together with three other ADCs, the OR Core has completed a study of barriers to brain donation among minorities through a National Alzheimer's Coordination Center Collaborative Grant. The UCD ADC via the OR Core works collaboratively with other Centers within University of California Davis such as the Center for Reducing Health Disparities, Clinical Translational Sciences Center, and Latino Aging Research Center; and the OR Core partners with local and regional community agencies such as the Alzheimer's Association to educate lay communities about Alzheimer's disease and healthy brain aging by co-sponsoring major conferences. Through collaboration with the Administrative Core, the OR Core will continue to further develop the Community Engagement Lecture Series and Annual Caregiver Workshop (through sponsorship from local long-term care facilities) to both Sacramento and East Bay communities. Emphasis will also be placed on retention activities by offering support groups, brain health classes, and caregiver stress management classes for ADC participants and family members. Finally, the OR Core maintains the ADC website, supporting other Cores and the Center as a whole.